


The Prowl

by niahana



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!L, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: When L goes missing, Light has an overwhelming need to find him.





	The Prowl

As the evening turned into the dark edges of night, Light Yagami found himself exhausted. After hours of nonstop work, he was finally able to push away from his desk, simultaneously letting out a breath as he relaxed in his chair. His eyes were growing sore and his hands were cramping like nothing else. He was at least grateful for the break, but unfortunately he knew his relief wouldn't last.

For several weeks, the task force had been particularly strained by L's excessive workload. It left them all no choice but to stay past their normal mandated times to complete various unnecessary assignments, making work conditions grueling. Despite its late hour, the bulk of the force had been out to collect intel on a slim but possible lead L found just hours ago. This left only himself, Matsuda, and L to finish up the night at Headquarters. Light took a look over his shoulder, curious to see the said detective-turned-slave-driver's progress, but was ultimately surprised to see that he was gone. 

It was unlike L to leave his desk, so much that it was common to find him in the same position he left him the next morning, working without an issue. Light was perplexed by his sudden disappearance, but thought very little of it; after all, he was an adult with free will just like anyone else. Still, to satisfy his curiosity, Light chose to ask the only other body in the room that may know of his whereabouts. 

From the corner of his eye, Light glanced to an exhausted Matsuda in the corner, watching him sag down against the desk without any control of his body. "Do you know where Ryuzaki went?” He asked, crossing his arms against his chest as he waited for him to come alive. 

Matsuda stirred slowly, mumbling as he tried to keep his head up long enough to look up at Light. He had to process the other’s words before he managed any words, but eventually they came in the form of a croaky tone. "I'm not sure... He was here when you left to answer Misa-Misa's phone call, but he rushed out suddenly and hasn't come back..." 

He wasn't of much use after his explanation. His head collapsed onto the desk right after speaking, his lack of sleep clearly having gotten the best of him.

Light's eyes opened as he became fully aware to the weak explanation. He hadn't even realized L was gone by the time he returned. It was obvious that the few hours of rest did nothing for his mental state, but he didn't expect himself to be so oblivious to not notice L's disappearance completely.

Light stood from his seat, a sudden need to solve the disappearance ringing in his subconsciousness. “I’ll try to see what’s going on.” He spoke hastily, not caring for a response that surely wouldn't come. He couldn't place it, but something felt wrong, like L had been in danger. Light carried himself out of the room in a calm stride, but his mind was traveling too quick to comprehend.

The strongest plan he could muster up was to check any area in building he knew L had an affinity to wonder to. There weren’t many, so it would be a relatively simple task, one he could quickly build on if need be. The first two, the kitchen and the washroom, were quickly ruled out once he had gotten to both and saw they were barren. He tried several others on the second floor, but again the rooms were uninhabited. This left very few options afterward, but he proceeded to move. 

He felt a surge of energy that kept him alert and able to continue on. It was as if his instincts had awoken to aid in finding L. The feeling inside him didn’t go along with his normal intuition; it was primal, a deep need that only came along with his nature as an Alpha. Light shrugged it off, finding that ridiculous. "I'm just tired." He convinced himself, proceeding to the next area in hopes of finding L. After nearly half an hour of searching, Light’s list had been exhausted, and to make matters worse, he was lost. The task force building was comparatively large, as he had now reluctantly experienced first hand. There were areas in the building that he had never gone through before, and somehow he had managed to find himself on a floor he had no recollection of. 

Though he was unsure of where he was, this didn’t happen without reason. The feeling Light felt originally continued to call out to him, growing louder in his mind with each passing minute. It forced him in directions he would normally never think to go, to check in rooms he didn’t know the purpose of, and to make decisions that were generally unlike him. The lack of self had him agitated, and he became desperate to find his missing co-worker just so it would stop. 

He fought to convince himself to return to where he started, thinking it was best than getting any more lost. He turned his back to retreat, but just as he did a voice echoed in the hall behind him. It was quick and pitchy, almost like an exclamation, and it caught his attention immediately. The sound went directly to his core, forcing him back to rush down the hallway before he could even understand where his feet were taking him. “L?!” He called out, knowing that the sound had to have been him, and it confirmed that something was indeed wrong. 

His heart raced uncontrollably while he made quick work to check all the surrounding doors. He didn’t bother with the left-side, as the sound was distinctive to the right. There were six total. Four had been locked, so it was easy to rule them out, but the fifth door had a knob that twisted open, giving him access.

With a hazy inspection, the room Light found himself in was a suite. He was more than prepared to go in, but before he could take a step further, the atmosphere hit him first. Bursting about the air was a rich, heavy mixture of sweet spices, overwhelming all of his senses. His nerves were on fire with each inhale, and his salivary glands were reacting to the intoxicating scent, his mouth watering. He could barely make out the furniture, much less the finer details of what he guessed to be where L spent his nights, but he found himself without a care. His sole purpose was driven by the smell, wanting to find its source among everything else.

His trained nose lead him further into the dark, to another door-enclosed room. Normally, he would have reservations going this far into a home he clearly had no permission to be in, but Light was no longer himself. His instincts had taken over his mind. With his exhaustion at its peak, he did little to combat the desire, so he opened the door. 

As expected, he was greeted with another dimly-lit room, a bedroom of sorts, but all other details fell away. He was suddenly struck in the face with a scene even worse than the intoxicating smell. He had finally found L, just like he had sought out for, but in a way most unexpected.

The detective L, a man of a strange but heavy presence, was sprawled out on a bed among a sea of blankets. He was on his back, shaking with vigor as he shamelessly fucked himself over and over with a silicone toy of the perfect size. Light may as well had been a ghost; his existence didn't stop him in the slightest. L's hair was a mess more than usual, with smaller strands sticking to the sides of his face with sweat. His eyes were closed tight from the world around him, and his entire face was flushed brighter than Light had ever seen. No clothes covered his thin build, so it was easy to see his back arched in a deep arch, chest heaving to accommodate his heavy breath, and the stream of liquids sliding down his trembling flesh. Long, needing moans filtered from his thin lips in an endless loop, like the sweetest music Light had ever heard. It was a scene straight from one of his fantasies. 

While Light's inner morality felt horrified for stepping in on such a vulnerable scene, the alpha in him couldn't have been more overjoyed. L wasn't hurt as Light originally feared; he was in heat. 

From the beginning when he first met L, Light only assumed that he was a beta. He just didn't give off the normal persona of an omega male. L was too uncivil, too coarse, and he certainly never made anything known about his status to the task force. Admittedly, he and L had shared plenty of nights together, though never in this room and with no strings attached. Even then, L showed no signs of being anything but an average beta. This made it easy for Light to deduce that he was on suppressants the entire time while in their company, but he knew that couldn't be permanent. All omegas had to withdraw from their suppressants after a certain amount of time in order to not face harmful side effects. This meant their heat cycle would come, and when it did, it would come in ten folds. 

It was a wonder how L kept this up, considering the fatigue on his scrunched-up expression. Light's mind wandered as he stared, frozen in place right before him. How many times had he came in just the few hours of his disappearance? How many positions had he put himself in to find relief, and how many times he had called out for an alpha to quench his aching body? Had he even called out for Light in the heat of the moment? Just the thought had his pants painfully constrained. 

Slowly, he stepped closer to the scene, taking in the heavily scented air with a growl deep and rumbling in his throat. This surprisingly caught L's attention, his cloudy eyes cracking open just enough to take in the younger male's presence. 

For a moment, his eyes widened, temporarily coming to his senses. "Light--" The deep voice managed to choke out, followed by an involuntary whine. Light could see he wanted to stop his actions, but his body wasn't listening. His hands continued to pump the flesh-colored aid deep inside himself, like he would die without it. His eyes shut tight, head tossing back into the pillow; the toy must move managed to reach his prostate, something Light had the pleasure of several times before. The look on his face, though, was unlike what he had seen in their nights together, even without the strong pheromones filtering through his mind.

Light could feel his legs trying to move forward again, but he stopped them, grabbing the door frame before he could go any further. He tried to take his eyes away, but it was as if they were cemented in place. The scene in front of him was simply too alluring to ignore. The constant struggle between his instincts and his rationale was killing him. 

He knew he had to say something, to explain why he was intruding on L's most private of times. “You-- disappeared. We were concerned, so I came to make sure you were alright." He strangled out through his teeth, trying to resist inhaling anymore of the strong scent tempting him. His grip on the wooden frame grew tighter. "You're … I'm sorry, L. I- I'll leave--"

"--Wait." L mumbles, so quietly Light had to strain to hear it. Only seconds after, a groan sounded from his throat an orgasm hit him, the white substance filtering out controlled by a condom on his member. Though most failed to care, messes were a hindrance to omegas without someone to care for them during their heat. L thankfully managed enough wit during this process to do something hygienic. Once his climax was ridden to its low, his body relaxed onto the mattress. He discarded the toy that was inside him, breath rapid with his exhaustion evident. Light could see the frustration in his eyes, knowing that was nothing in comparison to what it would take to satisfy him. The first few days were always the most difficult, and L had just begun.

After his breath regulated, L was able to respond. "I haven't had a heat cycle in eight years." L's weak voice grumbled out, and Light nearly doubled over. He considered himself well-versed on all secondary genders, and he knew an omega should never keep themselves suppressed for no more than two years, let alone eight. 

"If I wanted anyone to find me, it would be you." L's voice settled as he gained some sense of control, taking the brief rest of his heat to clean himself and prepare for the next round. His eyes made brief eye contact with Light, and while they were glazed over, a serious focus was still evident. "I can't say I am overjoyed to have you here, but your presence may be beneficial to me."

Still frozen in place, Light tried to find the words to respond. L, being in one of the worst stages of his repressed heat still had pure eloquence and patience in his voice. Himself, on the other hand, could barely keep his wits about him. Even now, L found ways of shocking Light to believe the detective was unlike anyone he had ever met. He had never wanted him more, but the situation had too many hurdles to just avoid. Light knew he had to stay strong for L's sake.

The door frame would have some relief as Light released his grip, allowing his legs to do as they wanted before coming closer to L. He didn't want to overwhelm the other's state, so he continued to move slowly. This aided him as well; he needed a distraction, and time to weigh the pros and cons of where he had landed himself. ". Is this why you've had us all working so much? So that we'd not notice your absence when it came along?"

L rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows enough to look at him properly. "And here I hoped my plan was fool-proof. I told Watari to take care of things in my absence to keep this rouse, but unfortunately neither of us accounted for you coming up here." He said, voice suddenly shaking as a wave of need hit him without warning. He was lucky to get the moment he had, but his condition waited for nothing. Light's proximity was undeniably gaining his attention, his legs kneading the sheets beneath him. "Mr. Yagami's.. closeness is causing somewhat of a troubling situation for me. Eight years of withdrawal has left me rather open to accept a heat mate. So now would be the time to act, if you're willing."

Both of their faces were flushed, and pupils dilated to the point of barely seeing the color of their eyes. Their emotions were vastly different; L felt relief with no longer being alone while Light felt fire in his system. Electricity was running through the air, and there was nothing that could neutralize it. How would they explain their disappearances to the other members of the task force? Light's father no less? Every bit of rationality was leaving them both, under the pretenses of quenching everything their bodies screamed for.

"-- I need your consent and you can't give me that." Light rushed out, taking another step forward. He couldn't handle his feelings; every fiber in his being was demanding to accept what was right in front of him, but under the influence or not, he was no animal. 'World's Greatest' or not, L could say anything just to be satisfied, but the moment his heat finished, he may be mortified with his decisions. Light didn't want to be the cause of that, no matter how tempting. 

The statement was a surprise to L, having not expected he actually be concerned with his consent. He was well aware of his situation. Light was an alpha, and alphas were notorious for having a very difficult reign on their impulse-control while in contact with an omega in heat. He didn't blame them entirely. It was how their minds were programmed in order to continue their species, but in the modern age, it caused problems for progressive-thinking omegas. It left L to think Light was strong enough to reject those wants on his behalf, adding some admiration for his normally suspected subordinate.

But his admiration was cut short. Another wave of need had L's elbows giving out, moaning as his body twitched in need. It was driving him mad with want, but he couldn't decipher the blur of emotion from his rational thought. Did he truly want to give Light, a glorified several-night stand, power over his entire body for what could be a long week, if not more? He had gone through his entire collection of heat-aids and none of them cut it close to the real thing. He also felt himself wavering on hydration and self-care, and while Watari demanded he call for anything he may need, he felt guilty subjecting his caretaker to such a condition. 

Still, with even those doubts, something inside him was debating the accuracy of their truths. If it were anyone else that walked through his bedroom door, L knew he would have cast them out, heat or not. Light Yagami was different, and exactly what he wanted. He knew that the decision had to be in his best interest, so there was no more argument. 

"I- swear to you," L whispered, fighting back a small whine. "That I am in my right mind. I will sign any form of contract after this phase is finished, but I need-- I beg, that you'll help me now. Please, Light." It was hard for L to grovel, but in that moment it was so simple. He extended a hand to the stunned male now at the edge of his bed, pure desire in his voice. "Please."

L's emotion hit Light directly to the core. Somehow, he felt L's genuine self in those words, and he grew in confidence. With the freedom to allow it, he couldn't deny L any longer, and he didn't want to. One hand was making quick work to undo his clothing, while the other took the omega's hand, grasping it with all the reassurance he could explain through just touch. Their relationship was something coarse and not easily explained. Deep down, L would never trust Light when it came to being Kira, but in that moment, all other aspects of their life fell apart. It was simply L and Light, alpha and omega, and that was all that needed to be.

\--

Once their agreement was mutual, the first 72 hours were the most difficult to push through. As soon as they made physical contact, L was insatiable. There wasn't a moment that they weren't connected in some sense of touch, and if there was, L would become irate. When he didn't get what he wanted, or even when he did, his actions were aggressive and unlike his normal calm behavior. This was common for omegas, especially those coming off suppressants, but there was no way to prepare for the strength that L acquired. Light had multitudes of scratches and bites everywhere on his torso. Bruises colored his midsection as well, just from how rough L demanded their actions be at any given point. Luckily, the pleasure overwhelmed the pain for the most part, but some blows were almost excruciating.

It was just as much of a struggle to take care of him outside of his sexual needs. L had to be forced water and what little food Light could manage down his throat. Bathing was nearly impossible as well. Just when Light would have them both clean, L was trapping him with touches he knew drove Light wild. They would end up rutting in the shower and having to start from square one again. L wanted sex, and anything that kept him from that was useless, so it was a struggle beyond his wits to coerce him. Looking back, Light had no idea how L was planning to do this on his own; he surely wouldn't have come out of this healthy. For his sake, he pushed on.

Luckily, there was some help beyond him, even if they never saw it in person. Light and Watari had an understanding during L's heat. Watari had to know what was going on, and thankfully he understood the severity of keeping it quiet for both of them. He kept things calm on the outside while supplying them with whatever they needed; he was just thankful L wasn't going through his heat alone. This helped Light massively, but it was still a challenge keeping communication when there was only a small window of time when L could be left by himself. 

The beginning of the week should have been a cautionary tale for using suppressants responsibly. Despite being an alpha in his prime, it left Light exhausted, to the point of fearing he wouldn't be able to keep up. Thankfully, there was a calm after the grueling storm. L slowly became more manageable as time went on, and Light became more experienced to know what he needed and how to give it to him in ways that kept them both in the best state possible. Now, hitting the fifth day, the two were working in near- perfect harmony-- near being the keyword.

Their bodies were currently mingled on the bed, temporarily stilled. They both were covered in a sheen layer of sweat, hollow breaths spilling from their lips. Light was situated between L's legs, a firm grip on both of his thighs. His eyes were narrowed as L fought against the hold, teeth bared toward Light slightly in rebellion. The detective hated the slow pace, but Light knew his body was fatigued after a rough morning session, so he kept firm against him. 

"Stop fighting me, L." Light spoke in a calm voice, hinting just slightly at his words being a command. His hips moved forward for a harsh thrust; L's fight weakened, but he didn't stop completely. He tried to push against Light's hands, wanting to wrap his legs around him and force him in harder, but Light stayed strong against him. "I am your alpha, and you will listen to me." He bit out, eyes daring him to disobey.

By the look of his unimpressed expression, L wasn't having any of his hierarchy nonsense. "That may work on others that you have bedded, but my biology does not mean I am inferior." He wasn't done struggling; he couldn't move his legs, but his hips were free to rut against him in blissful friction. A sly grin crept it's way on his face as Light visibly cracked from the feeling. Even stuck together in heat, everything became a competition, which made things all the more exciting.

It was a solid few minutes of fighting for control, but ultimately L got what he wanted. He was pleasantly surprised when Light pulled out, just to ease his way back inside his tightened hole. The slow pace was agonizing, lit his insides on fire, and yet it left him rolling his head back against the pillow, a long moan lifting from his lips. Being filled had never failed to capture L's distraction, as his legs stilled from their previous struggling, making Light's job much easier. This of course satisfied Light's mentality, but it wasn't quite enough to quench his current desires. 

They started back into a rhythm of soft calculation. It was a compromise that suited both L's need and Light's caution, leaving only pleasure for both parties. They remained in a fixed missionary position, something rather vanilla considering some of their heated sessions before, but had perks of his own. Light was growing steadily accustomed to seeing how L's face contorted in the throes of pleasure. He could go from ravenous to almost shy in a split second. Light moved inside him in ways just to guarantee that he could see his beautiful expression. 

After all that fighting, L was suddenly quiet again. His head was fully on the pillow while his body grew relaxed, allowing Light to take the reins momentarily. Clearly he wasn't one to prefer slow and gentle over fast and heavy, but he couldn't deny that Light brought a whole new element that drove him crazy. Every gentle thrust was enough to threaten him over the edge, and the eyes that refused to leave him weren't helping. He felt Light's hand slide down his thigh, making a path over his pelvis, up his abdomen and straight to his left shoulder. Light's fingertips left tingling trails all over his body, and yet that wasn't what he found his focus on. 

The younger male was suddenly closer, now hovering over him with his own expression of bliss. Thanks to the cloud hanging over his mind for the past few days, L hadn't been aware of how intimate this situation had been until just now. They were mere inches apart with all attention given to the other. Their scents were mingled in the air of the room already, but it was more concentrated between them, bringing on a state of trust and heightened pleasure.

Before, their intimacy had been rather callous. It was just enough to satisfy their urges without committing to anything. It worked well for their relationship, and neither had issues with it, but this experience was entirely different. L could feel every inch of his body due to hypersensitivity, so much that it was bliss and torture at the same time. His hands were in his own hair, pulling to keep the reigns of himself in check, just to keep from going mad. Light kept his thrusts quick and shallow, exactly how he liked them. Each took his breath away, sending him closer to the plane of euphoria. 

Light wasn't one to not catch the sweet sound of L's breathy gasps, and took this as a sign to keep it up. Every time he would move, Light felt as if he'd melt at any moment, just from the scorching heat that was L's body. With another particularly hard thrust, Light glanced down to notice the male underneath him was completely closed off to what was around him. He trusted him with his vulnerable, and that was more arousing in itself. He took the chance to roam hands around his thin body. Light was not a strange to L's physique, but under the haze of hormones, it was a treat to explore. 

It was obvious that L had the body of a beta, but the touch of his skin under Light's hands was soft like the petal of an orchid. His nipples were dusty pink, now swollen and red from constant assault. It was one of his favorite places to touch, and even now he snuck in the opportunity. Still managing the same pace, he leaned down, taking one of the sweet buds in his mouth. 

L, caught off guard, buckled into the new sensation, his chest rising to meet the tongue swirling around his chest. He made a small grunt of protest; they were so sensitive it was sending electric-like shocks down his mid-section, and yet Light didn't notice. He adored how small and pert they were, how sweet they tasted in his mouth. Not one to neglect, his lips quickly transferred to the second, stifling a sound from L as he rolled the other between his fingers. Light wanted everything he could get

The detective was in shock. There wasn't any movement he could make that wouldn't result in stimulation. He could barely breathe once Light became more erratic with his thrusts, his rut clearly beginning to set in. His body eagerly accepted the pounding, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Between Light's fingers prodding and his mouth sucking against his most androgynous of areas, there was nothing but pleasure. Light had managed to take every sense and suffocate him with it. He couldn't take it anymore; the struggle to keep in his voice was futile, and suddenly he found his moans to be never-ending, and purely animistic. He wanted to lose everything to Light's touch.

This was the scene of true alpha and omega. Light, now upright once more mercilessly fucked L so he could no longer comprehend anything other than him. He had L's legs pinned against his chest, a prime position to reach the deepest he could. He had a steady rhythm going on L's member, wanting nothing to be left out that keep could from feeling one hundred percent pleasure. L was sounding off without any care, calling out Light's name on repeat in hopes he would go harder, if even possible. His eyes were nearly gone behind his eyelids, but stayed open just enough to observe everything that was being done to him. It was raw, and it was bliss.

They moved in sync, breathed in sync, and felt in sync. In just that moment, detective and suspect felt completely detached from their former selves. They had evolved into something carnal, but still was miles away from their normal. It wasn't emotionless, it was passionate.

For the first time, as they both began to climb the coil-tightening mountain of ecstasy, L managed to wrap his arm around Light neck to pull him in for a kiss. It was clumsily, with lips everywhere on top of each other, and tongues colliding with hopes of creating a dance, but it was good. It was unlike anything either had experienced, and it lasted until L could take no more. He curved his back onto the mattress as he climaxed, letting out a final cry as his thick white material sprayed on his chest. Light came soon after, clearly no match with L still spasming wildly around him. He hunched over with a loud groan, filling the male under him to the brim with his seed. 

They had agreed that they would take certain precautionary measures to ensure L would not end up pregnant, but L decided he wanted to feel the traditional method at least once before his heat was done. It was a strange feeling, being attached to Light without any way of removing himself, but he wasn't completely against it. Whenever he would move, he could feel him. It was the full feeling he craved earlier, leaving his high to last longer than he could imagine. L couldn't comprehend how good he felt, and Light was right there with him, encapsulated but the blissful heat. 

They laid there, panting for breath and at least trying to regain some sense of control. Their eyes met, grey to hazel, and suddenly everything clicked into place. They had no idea what would become of them after this week was over, but what they did know was their feelings were unlike anything else. Lips met again, but this time it was slow, and articulated. They clung to each other, their kiss overflowing with their silent feelings. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the end of the world.


End file.
